Talk:World War III/references
World War III references In effort to resolve this once, I decided to post the actual lines for us to collectively assess what was when, rather then assessing one item at a time. From what I've read, I am some inclined to believe that WWIII came as a result of the instabilities caused from the Eugenics Wars, based on the very first line every describing either from TOS...it all started in the 1990s and was likely hot and cold for the next 50 or 60 years. Feel free to add further references in the sections below. --Alan del Beccio 05:56, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ---- *MERIK: There's been no war here for over 400 years. Could your land of that same era make that same boast? I think you can see why they don't want to have their stability contaminated by dangerous ideas of other ways and places. *SPOCK: Interesting, and given a conservative empire, quite understandable. *MCCOY: Are you out of your head? *SPOCK: I said I understood it. I find the checks and balances of this civilization quite illuminating. *MCCOY: Next he'll be telling us he prefers it over Earth history. *SPOCK: They do seem to have escaped the carnage of your first three world wars, Doctor. *MCCOY: They have slavery, gladiatorial games, despotism. *SPOCK: Situations quite familiar to the six million who died in your first world war, the 11 million who died in your second, the 37 million who died in your third. Shall I go on? ---- *YARNEK: Colonel Green led a genocidal war early in the 21st century on Earth. ---- *KIRK: You were notorious, Colonel Green, for striking at your enemies in the midst of negotiating with them. ---- * Q (as 21st century soldier): "Rapid progress" to where humans learned to control their military with drugs. ---- *DATA: Historically intriguing, Captain. Very, very accurate. * PICARD: Mid-21st century, the post-atomic horror. ---- * DATA: Objection, your honor. In the year 2036, the new United Nations declared that no Earth citizen could be made to answer for the crimes of their race or forbearers. * Q: Objection denied! This is a court of the year 2079, by which time more "rapid progress" had caused all United Earth nonsense to be abolished. ---- * PICARD: We humans know our past, even when we're ashamed of it. I recognize this court system as the one that agreed with that line from Shakespeare: "Kill all the lawyers". * Q: Which was done. * PICARD: Leading to the rule: "Guilty until proven innocent". * Q: Of course. Bringing the innocent to trial would be unfair. ---- *PICARD: Theorize Data, give us a background. *DATA: In the early 22nd century Earth was recovering from World War III. A major philosopher of the period was Liam Dieghan, founder of the Neo-Transcendentalists, who advocated a return to a simpler life in which one lived in harmony with nature, and learned under her gentle tutelage. ---- *DATA: Captain, I have been considering the problem with the missing ship. Although there is no record of a launch to the Ficus sector, which would not be unusual considering the chaos of the early 22nd century, someone had to load that ship. ---- * COMPUTER VOICE: Distress beacon used by the European Hegemony. * RIKER: The European Hegemony? * PICARD: A loose alliance that formed in the early 22nd century. It was the first stirrings toward a world government. You should read more history, Number One. Computer, what is the exact dates when this beacon was in general use? *COMPUTER VOICE: Old Earth calendar, 2123 until 2190. ---- * PICARD: Captain's log, stardate 45349.1. The Enterprise is on its way to Penthara IV where a type C asteroid has struck an unpopulated continent. The resulting dust cloud could very well create a phenomenon not unlike the nuclear winters of twenty-first-century Earth. Commander La Forge has begun work on a plan that would counteract the devastation. ---- * SISKO: Admiral, somehow I doubt you brought us all this way just for a debriefing. * LEYTON: Of course not. Ben, Earth's in danger. Maybe the greatest danger it's faced since the last world war. Something has to be done about these Shapeshifters. Which is where you come in. You know more about the Dominion than anyone in Starfleet. And that's why, effective immediately, I'm making you the new head of Starfleet Security here on Earth. ---- * SLOANE: What is that? * COCHRANE: That is the constellation Leo. * SLOANE: No, that... It's an ECON! * COCHRANE: After all these years?! ---- * DATA: According to our astrometric readings, we are in the mid-21st century. From the radioactive isotopes in the atmosphere I would estimate that we have arrived approximately 10 years after the Third World War. * RIKER: Makes sense: most of the major cities have been destroyed, very few governments left, 600 million dead. No resistance. ---- * EMH: Throughout Human history weapons of mass destruction were often designed in the hopes that they'd never be used. * SEVEN: And yet, in Earth's Third World War, nuclear weapons accounted for 600 million casualties. Were they looking on the bright side? *EMH: An unfortunate exception. ---- * V'LAR: ...but that wasn't the only reason I kept things from you. I didn't trust you. As your Mister Tucker pointed out, I have been around a long time. I remember when news of your people first reached Vulcan. I was fascinated by humanity but worried as well. * ARCHER: You hadn't even met us. * V'LAR: You had just emerged from a global war. The idea that you deemed yourselves ready to join the interstellar community seemed premature. * ARCHER: And a century of good behavior hasn't changed your mind? ---- * ARCHER: For thousands of years, my people had similar problems. We fought three world wars that almost destroyed us. Whole generations were nearly wiped out. * KOLOS: What changed? * ARCHER: A few courageous people began to realize they could make a difference. ---- * ARCHER: Seen any good movies while I was gone? * HERNANDEZ: Another World War III epic. Swept all the awards. ---- * SAMUELS: Having endured a catastrophic World War, Earth's governments came to this city for the purpose of creating a just and lasting peace among nations." ---- * PAXTON, (referring to Colonel Green video): The third world war just ended and the cease-fire was barely two years old. * GREAVES: Colonel Green. * PAXTON: Colonel Green. One of the many men history has misunderstood. * GREEN'S SPEECH: In the shadow of this incalculable devastation, we find ourselves facing a colossal challenge. There's an entire world to rebuild. Not only our cities and homes, but mankind itself. Now is not the time for timidity and second-guessing. We cannot afford to doubt ourselves. Unless we act decisively, we will pass on the scars of mutation and decay to future generations. For the sake of our children, and our children's children, we must reject the impure and cast it out! * PAXTON: Before my father died and left me this facility, I was studying to be an historian. Until I had a very verbal confrontation with a certain professor who claimed that Green was nothing more than a genocidal madman. * GREAVES: Sounds like we had the same professor. * PAXTON: Green euthanized hundreds of thousands who were inflicted with radiation damage. Their millions of descendants would have endured horrible disease, yet history, history never says anything about that suffering, that Green prevented. * GREAVES: Guess it all depends on who writes the history. * PAXTON: Makes me wonder if I'll be remembered with any more accuracy. * GREAVES: I don't think you're going to be misunderstood. * PAXTON: Really? Sometimes I'm not so certain I understand myself. * GREAVES: We did what we had to do, not what we wanted to do. * PAXTON: I'm sure Green told himself the same thing. * GREAVES: He was right. And so are we. * PAXTON: Daniel, you are a wise man. ---- * GREAVES (regarding Vulcans): They're not Human. * TRIP: Well, can't deny that. * GREAVES: And they sat by, while millions of our people died. World War Three. * TRIP: Nah, we didn't make contact with the Vulcans 'til ten years after the war. * GREAVES: But they were up there. With their superior technology, they could have stopped it, but they didn't. I think it suited their plans. A devastated Earth was much easier to control. * TRIP: Is that the kind of paranoid crap Paxton's been feeding ya? ---- * T'POL: You're not only a terrorist, you're a hypocrite. * PAXTON: "This is not a time for timidity and second guessing. We cannot afford to doubt ourselves." * T'POL: Colonel Green also said, "To be Human is to be pure." Under his rule, you would have been euthanized for having a genetic disorder. * PAXTON: I'm not the first significant leader who failed to measure up to his own ideal.